Dead in the water
by Chrushbut
Summary: A veces podemos confundir entre lo que es real y lo que produce nuestra mente, el subconsciente trae recuerdos que no podemos dejar ir: "Ellos podrían haberse jurado amor eterno aquella noche 13 de marzo, pero los dos saben que él está muerto, y ella tiene un niño que criar." Sognfic de la canción María de La Oreja de Van Gogh ft Natalia Lafourcade.


** Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa autora de Los Juegos del Hambre Suzanne Collins, y por supuesto al ser un songfic es inspirado en la canción María de La Oreja de Van Gogh y Natalia Lafourcade

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DEAD IN THE WATER**

**Annie Cresta & Finnick Odair**

Ella llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar haciéndole compañía, abre la puerta para entrar con la rabia cubriendo su alma, mientras ésta se alimenta del temor que le provocó aquella separación. Camina despacio para no secuestrar el sueño más bonito que hay, en aquel ser tan pequeño e indefenso de cabellos cobrizos. Se agacha sólo para darle un beso en la frente y sentir la paz que tanto necesita.

Sale de la niebla dando un bostezo lunar, se siente tan cansada pero aún tiene miedo de irse a la cama. Toma su alborno y sale de la casa, descalza y despeinada con la brisa del mar pegando de lleno en su cara. Pero entonces pasa, ella lo ve de frente como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, corre hasta sus brazos como nadie lo hará jamás.

Ella cree que es un sueño, como aquellos que la noche le reclama, se aferra a su pecho, sintiendo su calor, le siente respirar y no se pregunta el cómo, ni el por qué, sólo sabe que él está ahí junto a ella y eso es lo que le importa.

_¿Te quedarías conmigo está noche? _

Él le susurro en el oído haciéndola estremecer. Su corazón palpito acelerado por esas sencillas palabras.

_Sí. _

Respondió ella simple y concreto, sonrojándose en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Él con un brazo en la cintura de ella, y con el otro acariciando la tersa piel de su rostro; ella con los brazos rodeando su espalda, deslizando una mano bajo su camisa, rosando las cicatrices dañinas. Los dos se acercaron lenta y decididamente a los labios del otro, tan sólo se tocaron y sintieron el fuego crecer. No hicieron falta las palabras para pronunciar el deseo y el anhelo que se tienen.

Ella le extraña pero sabe que no hay manera de que él regrese; se esconde en sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía miedo, aún lo sigue teniendo pero no le tiene a él para protegerla. Ella llora, mientras él le contesta que todo irá bien, que las flores volverán a crecer en sus laureles, con las gotas de agua salada que derraman sus lagrimales. Sus corazones palpitan al mismo ritmo, sangrando por dentro las heridas que no curan.

Tan rápido como el sonido de las olas rompiendo entre las rocas, cae la madrugada mientras ella de pie, brilla con la chispa adecuada, sus ojos enfrascados en el horizonte con la cara de emboscada y el cielo abierto a la vez, él piensa que bonita es.

Juntos en la arena, abrazados por el tiempo, olvidados por el sueño, pasan los minutos contando una vida sin futuro, hasta que la flor se va cerrando con él, porque el invierno llega tan deprisa a helar el cuerpo, que él ya no puede seguir ahí. Las personas hablan, cuchichean en su espalda diciendo que ella sin él, no se mira en los charcos formados por la lluvia desolada, y cada 13 de marzo a las 10, ella espera verlo otra vez, pero él se ha marchado… para siempre.

Ellos podrían haberse jurado amor eterno aquella noche 13 de marzo, pero los dos saben que él está muerto, y ella tiene un niño que criar.

"_Déjame ir". _

"_No puedo hacerlo sin ti". _

"_Pero lo has hecho... Nuestro hijo está creciendo"._

_._

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :)_**

_Bueno esté es mi segundo songfic y cómo dice arriba me inspire en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh ft Natalia Lafourcade - María. D__esde el primer instante que la escuche supe lo que quería hacer, aunque en primera instancia los personajes iban hacer Katniss & Peeta, después me di cuenta que Annie & Finnick quedaban perfectos para está relativamente corta historia._

_De todo corazón espero les guste, ya saben de que manera me lo pueden hacer saber. _

_Por cierto las invito a leer mi historia "Stay with me" que aunque el resumen no dice mucho, pero espero le puedan dar una oportunidad. _

_FB: Chrushbutterflymoonn_

_**¿Review? :3**_


End file.
